Daily Compliments
by KianajLau
Summary: Sophie is going through a particularly rough time in her life, and when a certain teal eyed boy hears of this? Well, he does everything he can to make her feel better- without letting her know he likes her, of course. Mortal Short Story AU Sophitz/Fitzphie (as Dex calls it). Unknown Fan!
1. Preface and Important AN

"I know, Marella. I just can't help but to sometimes think, 'what if I just someday suddenly disappeared', you know? I mean, my real parents never wanted me. Alden and Della didn't fight for me, and neither did Biana or… or Fitz, they never argued to keep me. And Grady and Edaline? I love them, really, but… their life was so hard without Jolie, and then I come in. Let's face it, it's not like they even really _wanted_ me in the first place. Alden and Della wanted to get rid of me… and they made up an excuse and threw me to Grady and Edaline." I paused, taking a deep breath.

"You know you're loved, right?" Marella's normally strong voice was soft and caring as she asked that question.

"I- I know. And They've told me too. Dex also- hold on Marella, I heard something." I whispered the last part.

After I said Dex's name, I swore I heard something growl. I crept around the corner, stuck my head out… and saw nothing. I brought the phone back up to my ear again, "Sorry?"

Marella whispered, "What was it?"

I laughed it off, "Nothing, I guess. You can stop whispering." I changed the topic. "Anyway, when are you coming to school?"

She knew me well enough to know that when I changed the subject, that was it, so she answered in a 'duh' tone, "In two hours, when school starts. Why do you always go to school early anyway? There's nothing for you there."

I sighed leaning against the lockers, "There's nothing for me at home either. Or anywhere really…"

* * *

Hi, so I'm just going to put this AN in a bunch of stories and... well, I just reread all of my stories and now I want to continue some of those, so I'll probably write them tomorrow. When I post this, don't expect an update immediately. Not even within a few days. maybe a week or so. I am posting this to notify you all that I will START writing again, and I also reread a lot and found a lot of typos and errors. So, yeah. These are the stories I want to continue and... yeah.

~ KianajLau, November 10, 2017. Besides, Star's Magic, I've been pretty inactive. Sorry.

AN WILL BE DELETED ONCE CHAPTERS ARE UP, BECAUSE AN'S ARE HORRIBLE WHEN YOU'RE EXPECTING FIVE CHAPTERS AND THERE ARE ONLY FOUR BECAUSE THERE ARE AN'S AND UGGHHHH


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I threw my backpack onto the floor and Iggy rushed up to me. Iggy was my dog, a husky, like the ones you find in cold places. Biana insisted that he could take us up Mount Everest but I wasn't sold on that idea. He was an impish little fellow, with his pointy ears and toothy smile. He was absolutely adorable but cause a _lot_ of trouble.I closed the door gently, taking in another small breath of fresh air from the plants and fruit trees before taking my shoes off and stepping inside fully. "Mom? Dad?" I patted Iggy's head before walking towards their study. It was empty. I mean, it was still as messy as ever, cluttered with useless papers and old magazines, but they weren't in there.

I heard whispering coming from a few doors down and a blade of light was hitting the wall softly. _Jolie's room_. "I'm just- they're so alike, Grady." I heard comforting shushes as Dad, most likely, combed Mom's hair with his fingers. She sobbed harder. "I just don't think we can keep her here. It's been over six months already but I- I just can't…" My heart fell to the pit of my stomach. "And when she calls us Mom and Dad? Oh…" They didn't want me anymore.

"Now, now Edaline…" They never did want me in the first place. I didn't stop listening though. As much as it killed me, I had to make sure I had all the pieces before leaving myself to my own thoughts. Maybe Dad would vouch for me. I was thinking in vain. He didn't. "I… I think we should talk to Alden and Della about this." I felt like crying. "This may be a rash and selfish decision, but… if we can't be the parents Sophie needs, well, it's better for her not to stay with us."

Mom sighed, "When do we tell Sophie?"

He was silent. "I don't know." I lingered for a while longer, but when nothing happened, no talking and no movements, I peeked in the door. My 'parents' had fallen asleep on the bed in each other's arms.

Frustrated, I stalked up the stairs. I crunched on wilted rose petals that have been on my floor since the day I moved in and fell on the bed, face first. The bed shifted and I looked up. Iggy began licking my face. I smiled slightly before standing up and sitting in my desk chair. I clicked on my best friend's name and chose to video chat. Dex answered quickly, "Hey, Sophie! What's up?" His strawberry blonde hair looked messy. He had grown his hair out since we first met over nine months ago. His face had a bright smile on it which showed his deep dimples. The freckles splattered across his nose and the tops of his cheeks made him all the more charming. And then his eyebrows furrowed and his periwinkle eyes looked sad, "What's wrong?" I could hear Lex, Rex, and Bex screaming in the background. Dex just rolled his eyes and smiled lightly, standing up to close the door. "You okay Sophie?"

I sighed, "We won't be cousins anymore." I saw conflicted emotions flicker across his features.

Dex was like an open book to me, he was easy to read. The first thing he felt was happiness, and then sadness. anger, disappointment, and- and then he spoke. "What happened?"

* * *

"Wow… Sophie, I- I don't know what to say."

I gripped the ends of my sleeves tightly, "Just tell me what you're feeling."

He sighed, "I- I don't know. I- I mean," Dex sometimes stuttered when he was nervous, everybody did, and I could tell he was debating between lying to me or not.

"Don't lie."

He smiled slightly, "You know me so well." We shared a smile and then he started speaking again.

"Well, first I was happy," he continued quickly at my confused and slightly angered expression, "because you know… that I, kind of, sort of maybe like you." I nodded, not looking at him. He cleared his throat, "And then I felt sad for you as I took it that Grady and Edaline…" He cleared his throat again, "And then I was disappointed in myself for initially happy and then having to let the news sink in for me to feel bad. I mean, I'd be a horrible friend if I was happy you're losing your parents."

I wanted to hug him so hard right then, so I told him, "Dex, you are the _best_ best friend ever. I wish I could just give you a hug."

He smiled sadly, "I was angry, too… Sophie, you are such a good person, and for Grady and Edaline not to see that..? There's nothing wrong with you, only them." My heart clenched and I looked at Iggy, petting his head.

"No, it's not their fault." He gave me a look. "Okay, it _is_ their fault, but… they said I was too much like Jolie. It's not their fault really. In a way, it's mine."

Dex looked at me. His expression, for once, unreadable. "Sophie…" His voice cracked.

"Dex! Lights out now! The triplets are coming back in the house and if they know, or even think you're up…" Juline's voice trailed off in warning.

He looked panicked, but looked at me again, "Sophie," he tried.

I shook my head, "It's fine Dex. Go on to bed before the triplets come for you," I half-heartedly teased him. He gave me a side glance, but when he heard the back door slam shut, he turned off his lights.

"Bye Sophie," he whispered, "Sweet dreams, okay? Whatever is going on right now is _not_ your fault." And then he hung up.

* * *

I slept horribly last night, and I woke up in a fitful state. I got out of bed, bags under my eyes and hair looking like a rat's nest. I didn't cry. This wasn't something to cry about. What made them think I would take the news badly? Obviously, they were cowards too scared to tell me that they didn't want me. Were they scared of my reaction? Were there any lingering regrets in their choice? I wouldn't care either way. If they told me they didn't want me anymore, why _should_ I care? They don't love me, so what makes them think I return the feelings. Leaving this household is going to be easy-peasy.

Iggy came up and nudged me. I smiled, running my hands over his body. My hands came back slightly orange and I laughed slightly, knowing Dex had struck again. I didn't bother getting ready. I threw on my school uniform, a tunic and your choice of school colored bottoms, and pinned my cape over it. Today, I hastily fastened the pin. Everybody got to design a 'family' crest the first year you attended Foxfire. If you had a sibling, you had to work together, and if your parent were alumni's you'd get the crest of the one who had gone, or only the father's if both had attended the school.

I hated the cape, but Foxfire thought it showed 'elite' status or whatever. Guys, it's the twentieth century. Chill. But they wouldn't allow us to wear anything else over our tunics except for our capes. It was really horrible in the winters. But I flung the cape off. So what if it was the middle of fall, it wasn't that cold. I was _not_ going to wear that pin. I was not going to wear the pin _Jolie_ designed.

I stalked downstairs, popping in a breath mint as opposed to brushing my teeth. I fixed my hair into a high pony so you couldn't see the endless amount of frizz that had yet to be tamed this morning. I sat down in my chair, slouching, but when I heard Edaline's oven go off, I realized I was never supposed to hear that conversation in the first place.

I sat up straight, "Good morning, Edaline." I made a point of calling her Edaline- a subtle point, but a point at that.

She looked at me strangely, her smile looking slightly forced. "Oh, good morning to you too." She yawned. She snapped her fingers and one of the housemaids came over with a tray of freshly baked custards. After they kick me out, no more of these for me… But, what do I care anyway?

"Aw, thanks, Edaline!" I fake beamed.

Edaline didn't notice this and smiled before walking away, "Dad and I have some business to attend to at the Vacker's. Would you like to come with us? You three could walk to school together."

I nodded, "Sure, I'll call Dex too."

Edaline nodded and walked toward the study rooms. I called Dex. "Hey, Sophie. How you holding up? Am I on speaker again? Because that wasn't funny last time. And if I am, can you put me off?" I smiled at Dex. He was just so… _Dex_.

"No, they're in one of their studies. I just called to ask if you wanna come over. My _parents_ ," I said that word with a hint of scorn, "Are going to the Vacker's because they apparently have some 'business to attend to'."

I knew Dex was wincing, "Sorry, Soph. Yeah, I can come over. Are we going to the Vacker's with them, or..?" I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me, but we knew each other well enough at this point to assume the other's gestures. "All right. I'll be there soon."

* * *

We sat in the back seat. Grady and Edaline were talking about who knows what, while Dex was glaring at the back of their heads and I was sulking. We passed the big gates of the Vacker household and the car stopped. We got out and buzzed the doorbell. It didn't take long for Fitz and Biana to come running out, bright smiles on their faces as they saw us. We had about half an hour before school even opened, and even then, school started forty-five minutes later. The two looked like they were expecting a morning of fun. Yeah, right.

They opened the gates, Fitz greeting us with a smile, "Mr and Mrs. Ruewen, how nice to see you! Dex… Sophie." He smiled at me and it sent my heart into a slight frenzy. Since the beginning of my year, I'd like to say I've gotten my own feelings under control and stopped all of those stup¡d fluttery feelings. I just had to deal with the occasional skipped beat of my heart or rising heat to my cheeks. "Mom and Dad are waiting for you, come in, come in!" I envied them for a second. To be able to call someone your Mom and Dad. I felt Dex's hand on my shoulder and I realized I'd tensed up. I relaxed and shot him a grateful smile. Fitz gave us a curious glance and mouthed to me, 'we'll talk later'.

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. My heart skipped a beat and I felt warm all over, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer and that he cared for me. "Come on," Fitz gestured to the house and grabbed my arm lightly. Sophie, stop, stop, stop. I fought down the urge to smile like a maniac and fell into step beside him. I'm just another one of his sister's friends to him. Sure, we're friends too, but he's like, almost two years older.

* * *

"Spill." I was shocked that Biana noticed too. She hadn't made any particular notions that would lead me to believe she had, but right now, we were sitting in Fitz's room in a circle. I was holding his dragon and dinosaur. One in each crook of my elbow. I'd gifted him the dinosaur and I'd delivered to him the dragon.

"I- um. Dex?" He nodded, knowing what I meant.

"Basically, Grady and Edaline don't want her anymore." I punched him in the arm.

* * *

We were outside Alden's large office. Biana and I on one side, the boys on the other. I could hear Alden talking, "I'm sorry you feel this way, but please, reconsider."

Grady spoke now, "We've thought it over and-"

"I thought Sophie would be good for you guys. Della and I would've been perfectly happy to take her as one of our own, we certainly love her like a daughter, but you guys needed her more. And she needed you guy's too."

"If you loved her so much, why didn't you keep her?"

"I just told you."

"You can have her," Edaline spoke.

There was a pause. "I beg your pardon?"

Edaline sighed, and I saw Grady take a step back, so I assumed she pushed him slightly. "We can't keep Sophie anymore. She's too much like Jolie. We- I- it's too hard having her around."

Della gracefully moved to Edaline, comforting her friend, "But you know we don't have space for Sophie anymore. We converted all the spare rooms into those for the kids. Biana has her own beauty area, Fitz has a room for his studies and accomplishments, we ordered new TV's for a game room, and we had some stuff in storage from our parent's that we hadn't had room for before and it's arriving in a few months. Plus, the kids… well, Fitz…" I saw him tense. I shot him a questioning glance but he only looked away. Biana shook below me and I saw her stifling giggles. "The kids have gotten used to having her as a friend. Having Sophie move in… Fitz doesn't exactly want another sister."

Edaline muttered an 'oh' and I tried to think. Does Fitz like me? I wasn't going to dismiss the notion, but I wasn't exactly going to say it was the most… realistic thing ever. Fitz only looked at me as another younger sister, but he doesn't want another sister..? Maybe he does like me… I'll keep that in mind.

I looked to Fitz, though, and he was only sheepishly smiling at me, and I knew what he meant by that. _Moms, am I right? What can you do about them?_ I swear, it was like sometimes we could read each other's thoughts. Sure, Dex knew me well enough to be able to guess what I would want him to do, or judge by the tone of my voice how I was feeling, but with Fitz… it was different. Everything with Fitz was different.

"So what do we do?" Grady's voice was quiet. "We could put her back in the foster care system, though I doubt she'd care much for that." Alden was right. I would _hate_ that. I just turned fifteen, who would want me? Alden was foolish enough to take me out of the system in the first place, but giving me to Grady and Edaline was an even bigger mistake. Now, I'm fifteen. Would they even take me back? I mean, sure, I'll be independent soon enough, three more years, but… They have a right to refuse, don't they?

Biana patted my arm comfortingly and Dex just looked at me and made a funny face. Good. I don't want any sympathy or pity. I was on my own for the longest time after Amy… after Amy went to a 'better place', and I was just fine. A part of me told myself I'm being stup¡d. I ignored that part.

I always made a point of listening to the entire thing before making assumptions, but what more was there to be said? "Juline might…" Grady shot her down, "With the triplets? Sure, Dex is a good kid and Sophie likes him," Dex beamed, "But it's too much for Juline and Kesler to handle." Dex deflated slightly, but so did Fitz and Biana. I guess they were just as intent on me staying here as Dex was. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I _couldn't_. "The Sencens?" Alden murmured a string of incoherent words after his own suggestion.

Grady spoke up, "I don't want him tainting Sophie."

 _And I don't want you to leave me._

I sighed in despair, I sounded so dramatic, but I couldn't help it. Things were just starting to look up. I pushed myself off the wall quietly and stood on my two feet. I sent them small smiles but looked at Fitz. _Tell me anything important later, got it?_ He nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I let my feet take me wherever as I mindlessly roamed the corridors. I stepped through into a room and picked up a familiar dinosaur and sparkly dragon and curled asleep on fluffy blankets that smelled very comforting.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sophie… Sophie… Hey, hey, wake up…" I rubbed my eyes, snuggling further into the nice smelling cloth. "I. Don't… don't wanna… don't wanna." The blanket moved and made a nice low sound. I snuggled further into the blanket. The blanket was suddenly less fluffy and was now just soft. Little bits of fuzz tickled my nose and I flipped around and sneezed.

I groaned as I realized I'd fallen onto the floor of our school halls and I heard laughter and footsteps. I recognized the laughter as another of our friend's voices. It was Keefe. The footsteps were loud, so I assumed it was Fitz's. I rolled over, groaning again, and blinked, trying to get used to the bright lights shining above me. I always got slight headaches when looking directly at lights, I didn't know why though.

Fitz bent down and scooped me up in his arms, pulling cloth from under me. I shivered from the loss of warmth, but he draped it over me so I wasn't tangled in it anymore. I relaxed slightly and buried my face in his chest. "Smell nice…" The blanket moved again and the low sound was made again.

Ah, this is so nice. Being carried around in school Fitz's arms. I sighed again. Fitz's nice, muscular arms… Fitz's arms… _Fitz's arms!_ I let out a small yelp and rolled over, falling onto the floor again. I heard Keefe choke, most likely on laughter and even Fitz chuckled again.

I stood up on my feet quickly and awkwardly and regained my balance. I opened my eyes, "H-hey." I tried opening my eyes fully, but my eyelids felt weird. I brought my hands up to gently touch my eyelids and sighed irritably when I realized that they were puffy from crying, no doubt red as well.

I sighed, "How long was I out? When does school start? Why are we at school? When does school start?"

Keefe laughed, "Um, I dunno, like, third minutes maybe? Fitz came waltzing into school, holding you in his arms. All the girls were like," his voice changed into that of a stereotypical prissy girl, " _so_ jealous!"

I blushed, "When does school start?"

Keefe opened his mouth but Fitz placed his hand against Keene's cheek and shoved him away roughly, making him trip over his own feet. "It's approximately forty-five minutes until school starts." I nodded gratefully and combed my fingers through my messy hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

Keefe was still snickering and Fitz was smiling slightly. I smiled back until I remembered why I'd fallen asleep in the first place. My smile fell and it turned into a frown. I hung my head and shuffled my feet. Then I realized I was with other people and fake yawned, looking up and smiling, rubbing my eyes. "I-" I fake yawned again, "am _so_ tired." Keefe shot me a crooked grin and Fitz gave me a reassuring smile. I didn't think Keefe knew about Grady and Edaline because he was making weird faces at me as he made his way backward and began dancing around Fitz quietly.

I wanted to laugh, and normally I would laugh, so I did laugh. I didn't feel like laughing, but I did. Fitz looked at me funny, but that only made Keefe continue on with his antics. I kept on laughing and Fitz turned around. He rolled his eyes but laughed along as Keefe made gestures that made it seem as if Fitz smelled- totally unbelievable because I knew first-hand how good Fitz smelled. How _great_ Fitz smelled.

Keefe winked at me and I blushed despite myself. I harbored no romantic feelings for that crazed blonde prankster, but getting special attention and affection from a handsome boy would make any girl flustered.

I looked away from him, something I normally would've done as well. Good. The last thing I needed was for my friends to worry about me. If they even _were_ my friends.

"So, Foster, how was it lying in Fitz's arms? Was it as great as you'd have dreamed it to be?" _It was even better_.

"Oh, Keefe, it was wonderful! I mean, if you had a girl to hold your _own_ , she could tell you that herself, but, oh well… I guess you'll just forever be alone."

He looked slightly pleased that I made fun of him and Fitz only snickered. "You're right, Foster. I wish I had a girl of my own. I'm single, unlike… Fitz over here. My man!"

Keefe tried to slap Fitz on the back but got punched in the gut. Keefe winced slightly and wheezed out a laugh. I laughed as well, face still burning. I picked up Fitz's cloak and threw it back at him. "Thanks for carrying me into school. I should go somewhere, though! I meet up with Biana every day thirty minutes before school starts. Bye!" I ran off to the library, taking the long route.

We met up every morning in a corner of one of the floors in the oddly shaped library. I ran up the stairs and ran to the corner, "Hey, Biana!"

She looked up, "Hey, Soph!" I sat down cross-legged next _real_ smile.

"I would've waited for you, but you looked so happy sleeping in Fitz's arms."

I blushed, "It's not my fault he smells nice…"

Biana looked like she wanted to tease me, but she didn't. I noticed her eyes scan my face and hers fell. "Hey, Soph… This isn't about this morning is it?"

I sighed. Why am I so easy to read? "Yeah, maybe a little."

She sighed, "Sophie…" I looked down at my hands laced in my lap.

"Sophie…" Her voice was so warm and comforting I just… "Sophie..?" Something hot and were hit my lap and soaked into the dark fabric of my tunic, leaving a dark splotch on it. "Sophie…" Biana sounded heartbroken. I _was_ heartbroken.

I blinked my tears away, not wanting to wipe them away and show that they were there in the first place. The tears stuck to my lashes and I reached up to rub them away. I ended up pulling out an eyelash instead. I looked up and laughed nervously, "I don't even know why I cried. But- but let's just not speak of this, okay?" She nodded in understanding and then she smiled.

"So… Fitz's arms, huh?" I shoved her away, the action reminded me of what Fitz had done to Keefe, and I blushed. Biana squealed.


	4. Chapter 3

"Grady, Edaline! I'm home!" I tried not to think about the last time I'd done that, even though it had been different. Back then, I had believed they could actually be my family. I called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. I was foolish. Yesterday changed everything.

"Guys?" I heard hushed murmurs coming from _her_ room again and decided that today I wouldn't bother with listening in. I already knew that they didn't want me, what was the point in hearing more about how they can't stand to have me around?

"Soph, that's not what it is and you know it. They do love you." I scoffed, not believing a word of what I'd said. I walked upstairs and went to my room. I lay there on the bed for a bit before turning around. Iggy was outside, doing who knows what, so I was all alone in my room.

I hated moments like these. Moments when there was enough silence to leave me alone to my own thoughts. Moments like these… scared me.

When I was all alone, I remembered. I remembered all the pain that I felt. The pain that I felt when my first family left me. I knew they had to leave to take care of Amy, but… they left me behind, and that pain was unbearable. The pain I felt when they took Ella from me, saying I didn't need that blue elephant anymore and that I should stop being selfish. They took Ella, Marty, and Amy and left me behind.

My second home, the foster care system. I was in and out of there all the time, couples came and went, claiming I would be the perfect addition to the family and then, not even a week later, they would go back and drop me off, not saying another word.

Alden and Della came in one day, claiming they knew my old parents, and took me in. I felt loved for once. In my first two homes, I'd always felt out of place, less special than the others. But in the Vacker home, I was one of them. Alden and Della treated me no differently. They favored none of their kids over the other. Fitz and Biana never shut me out of anything or kept secrets.

I smiled slightly when I remembered when they finally told me about Alvar-

My computer began playing a tune that I recognized as the one I'd set for Dex. I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. I inhaled, breathing deeply. It smells… nice… enough.

I rolled onto my back, staring up at the crystal chandelier above my bed. I rolled over onto my side, roughly tugging the feather soft duvet along with me. I glared at the crushed and wilted rose petals on the floor that Grady and Edaline have yet to replace. _Oh, so they won't replace rose petals, but they're okay with replacing me?_ I shook my head. "That's insane. Grady and Edaline aren't replacing me. Or anyone!" _They replaced Jolie with you. But you're_ too _much like her. So they're gonna get rid of you and find_ another _daughter._

I shook my head, rolling over onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow that didn't smell good enough. I wasn't good enough in _any_ way.

The tune stopped, and I sighed in relief. And then I was left alone in the silence again.

 _But I'm not alone_. I had Dex, the most caring best friend ever. I had Biana, who would always listen to whatever I had to say. I had Keefe, who would always be there to cheer me up. I had Fitz, who would always protect me.

I _had_ Amy, I _had_ Ella, and Marty, and I _had_ a family. I _had_.

I had so many things, and I _had_ so many things.

And then I heard the door open and a figure scooped me up in their arms. They seemed to struggle a bit, so I deducted the person to be Dex. I turned around and sobbed harder into his shirt. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Shh, Sophie, everything is going to be fine. Fitz is coming over soon." Dex managed to suppress the slight bitterness that usually came with the mention of Fitz as he cradled me in his arms, still scrawny like the day I met him, but stronger and sturdier. I leaned into him, crying even harder.

I didn't deserve Dex. The doorbell rang and he moved to put me on the bed. I gripped his shirt harder and shook my head, burying myself in the comfort Dex gave me.

I heard my room door open for the second time that day and felt my heart pound. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve such amazing friends who would come for me at a moment's notice.

"Aw, come here, Sophie." I could hear Biana's smooth voice and was slightly shocked that she was here. Then, I realized Dex most likely only mentioned Fitz because he knew that would cheer me up the most.

Even when Dex had a crush on me, he always put me before himself. I laughed at that but it also made me sob harder. I could feel myself being passed over to someone else and I covered my face.

I hated being weak. I trusted my friends to be with me through it all, but I _hated_ being weak. "Hey, there, Sophie." Fitz's accented voice was calming while his large, calloused hands stroked my hair. Biana was whispering to Dex and I could hear the steps being taken two at a time from outside my room.

"Is she in here?" I could hear Keefe's out of breath voice and then thumping on the landing. I could tell Marella had tired her small self out by having to climb the stairs so quickly with her short legs and I laughed again.

I had the best friends.

"How is Sophie?" I knew they were being pulled into a conversation by Dex and Biana. I hadn't heard someone else climbing up the stairs and was surprised when Tam and his twin sister, Lihn, arrived. I smiled when I realized that I hadn't heard Tam's footsteps at all.

Fitz's head was buried in my hair as he whispered calming things to me, but I felt his lips stretch into a smile as I smiled. He held me tighter and I cried harder, soaking his shirt. I didn't care that I would later be mortified, I didn't care that I didn't deserve this. I didn't care about anything anymore.

I didn't know how it was possible. I didn't know it was possible that just within the span of a few months, everything had gone from perfect to the worst it's ever been.


	5. Chapter 4

"Is she up?" I stifled a groan, recognizing Edaline's voice.

"No, she's not. Well, I don't think so. She really wore herself out." Fitz? I rolled slightly, disappointed when I realized I was back in my bed rather than still in his arms.

"How did she tire herself?" Grady sounded over-protective. "It wasn't that Sencen boy was it? Did he make her cry?" I almost groaned. He hated Keefe that much? "He made her cry, didn't he?"

"No…" Fitz hesitated. _You made me cry. You made me depressed. You made me the way I am now._ "She's just really stressed."

"Oh, dear, with what?" Edaline sounded worried and I despised her for it. How could she worry for me in this kind of situation, but not worry for me in what would happen after they put me back into the foster system?

"Oh, nothing to worry about. We're taking care of her."

Edaline cooed. "Oh, you're just too good to her. I really am waiting for the day you two get together." I flushed under my covers and prayed that my reddened ears were covered by the blanket.

"Oh- uh, I'm, she's not. I-" Fitz stammered before he cleared his throat. "We're not going to be dating anytime soon." And, just like that, my heart sank, my hope deflated, and my vision went red.

I wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth anything.

"I'll be going now, thank you-" I assumed Edaline gave him a look as he sheepishly said- "um, Grady and Edaline."

He walked out the door and I heard it close. I rolled over into a more comfortable position before freezing. "I _will_ miss her when she's gone." Edaline, always the softie. She was making my heart melt and I hated her for that.

"Well, we can't keep her."

"We… we can't?"

Grady sighed. "Edaline… we've talked about this before. As much as we want to-"

"We can't." I wanted to scream. _Why couldn't they? If they want to, just let me stay! You are the ones who don't want me, yet still want me!_

"That's right." Oh, my goodness, I was just like a dog that a little girl wanted to keep but who's dad wouldn't let her.

Edaline sighed. "We'll get rid of her by the end of summer." End of summer? Okay, school had just started. Maybe I could convince them to let me stay.

But did I really _want_ to stay? Did I want to stay with _them_?

"But, when should we tell her?"

Grady sighed, "We'll try to keep this to ourselves for as long as possible. Now, come on. Let her rest."

The door glided open then closed lightly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Puffy, swollen, most likely red. I looked out of my window. It was quite possibly the middle of the night. I checked my phone.

Past one in the morning. I slumped and threw myself back, lying at the crystal chandelier hanging from my vaulted ceiling.

It was all too good to be true. This was life's way of saying, 'Sophie. You suffered. You were pampered. You did nothing for that. We gave you a taste of a better life and now you need to work for it'. It was such a cliche message. I _knew_ I didn't deserve any of this. I was _trying_ to make it up to Grady and Edaline. I was _trying_.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my chest tighten and the pressure behind my eyes build up. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry over_ them _._

I closed my eyes, feeling the hot liquid spill out of my eyes and I listened to the soft sound of them falling onto the satin sheets.

* * *

I woke up. In my first few waking moments, I felt… nice. Maybe the nicest I had ever felt in a long time. The sun was rising; the start of a new day. The birds were chirping outside and Iggy was snoring.

And then I remembered that it wasn't nice. It wasn't a nice day and I hated the early noises. They weren't nice, the day wasn't nice, and _I_ wasn't nice.

I threw my covers off, the pile of satin softness landing on a disgruntled Iggy who pawed at his face. _Not adorable_. I stomped over the rose petals without feeling guilty. _Why would I_? I brushed my teeth, washed my face, chose my clothes, got changed, and stomped downstairs. _It is not a good morning_.

"Good morning, Sophie." I stole a piece of toast out of her hands and took an angry bite, crumbs falling to the floor. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, opened the front door, then slammed it shut.

I took out my Imparter, the latest phone brand, and called Dex. "Hi-"

"Pick me up."

"Are you okay?"

"See you soon." I hung up and stuffed my phone in my breast pocket. We were only allowed to wear our capes in school, and wearing a hoodie only to stuff it in my locker later made no sense to me. I shivered and rubbed my arms.

I heard a slight creak of the front door opening and turned around. Edaline was holding my cape and I huffed, arms twitching to reach up and tug out an itchy eyelash. "Soph-"

But I was already running down the path.

* * *

"Sophie..?" I stuffed my hands deeper into the pockets. Dex insisted on running home and getting me a sweatshirt. "Sophie?" I kicked at a rock. "Sophie." I pulled the hood up and slouched. "Sophie!"

I looked up, pouting as I frowned. Dex just pulled my hood down, ruffled my hair, and laughed, flashing his deep dimples as his periwinkle eyes glittered. "Sophie, are you okay?" His bright eyes went slightly dark, "Wait. What did they do this time?"

I smiled slightly, but when Dex flinched, I realized it must have come off as dark. I dropped the smile. "You're sweet, Dex. But, no. They didn't do anything. It's just me. I woke up today and felt _horrible_. I just- I- am I worth it?"

Dex looked taken aback. "What?"

"Am I worth it?"

"Are you worth _what_ , Sophie?" I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off. "Name anything in this world, and I'll guarantee you're a thousand times more important." I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes and I pulled the hood up again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him reaching for me, but I held up a hand. "Don't. You know I don't like when people see me cry." His features softened from protectiveness and melted into a smile.

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes, and when they stopped leaking, I looked up at him. I pulled him into a hug. "You are the best."

* * *

"Hi, Sophie." I looked over my shoulder and my heart immediately began to pound harder. But then I remembered he was just another person who didn't want me. _But he wants you as a friend._

"Hi." So, maybe my voice was a bit too cold and the hurt that flashed in his eyes twisted my heart, but I couldn't help it.

"Um, Biana was looking for you. She said that you were three minutes late." He flashed his movie-star smile. He was taking advantage of his charm and my infatuation with him. He knew I liked him, didn't he? He knew I was awake too, right?

"Okay. I'll text her and go to the library. Thank you for notifying me." His teal eyes flooded with sadness and I could even feel Dex tense up next to me.

He leaned in, whispering in warning, "Sophie..?" But I brushed him off, giving him a small smile.

"It's fine. I'm okay." He thinned his lips into a straight line and he looked at me worriedly. I smiled, "I'm _okay_." He still looked unconvinced but stood up straighter. He's gotten taller over the summer.

But then he leaned down quickly, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't do anything dumb. Don't do anything you'd normally do." And I wasn't even sure if he was joking. Was he calling me dumb? But when I pulled back, he was flashing me that caring, Dex smile, and I felt better.

"I won't." I won't try to, at least.

* * *

"Hey, Sophie! You're a bit later than usual today, what's up?" I shrugged as I plopped myself down on the floor. I rubbed my arms again and wished that I had brought my cape. No, I wish I was allowed to keep Dex's sweatshirt.

"I just woke up and felt-" I shrugged, "I don't know. I felt… _bad_." Biana nodded.

"It's not because of the Grady Edaline thing is it?" I stiffened. What was with everybody just assuming that it was all because of them! I had other problems too! _Did I_ want _to have problems?_ _She's just trying to help_.

"Kind of. But also because of… just… stuff." Biana nodded again.

"Fitz?" I raised an eyebrow. My problems weren't just small things like _boys_ or _parents_ and _drama_. I had _serious_ issues.

"No," I spat. "Not _just_ Fitz." The teal eyes pooled with hurt and she leaned back in shock.

"Sophie," she sounded questioning and… scared.

I felt a small twinge of guilt tugging at my heart, but I hated being weak. _Being empathetic doesn't mean being weak_. I glared at her. "I'll see you later," I said coldly.

* * *

I hid behind the wall, peering around the edge as I listened in to my friends' conversation.

"She's just going through a lot." Dex's voice was defensive as he spoke for me.

"She practically screamed she hated me this morning."

"Whatever, Wonder Boy. You wouldn't understand."

"And you do?"

Both boys fell silent.

"But," Biana's voice was quiet, "this isn't like Sophie at all."

"She's _going through a lot._ " Dex was practically seething.

"But even before, when she was experiencing her severe headaches and blackouts- let me finish- and when Vice Principal Bronte was bent on expelling her because she had a 'troubled' background and would ruin the school's image. Through all of those things, she confided in us, and she trusted in us, and she _didn't_ shut us out."

I pulled my head back and sank to the floor.

 _My friends didn't like me anymore_.

I sighed as I trudged to my locker after the bell finally rang and my friends left. My _friends_.

* * *

When I opened my locker, a piece of paper floated to the ground. I picked it up gingerly, sighing as I did so. Probably another detention slip from Bronte because, most likely, he saw me wearing a hoodie to school.

 _You are Sophie Foster and you can get through anything and everything._

I smiled to myself as I folded the slip of paper and tucked it into my pocket.


	6. Chapter 5

I tuned out my teacher as I reread the note for what had to be the thousandth time.

 _You are Sophie Foster and you can get through anything and everything._

I hadn't been to my locker since the day before after school ended, but students are allowed to stay after as well, so anyone could've been able to place it in there.

It wasn't Dex; he would tell me straight up and to my face anything he wanted to say to me.

It wasn't Biana; she didn't understand me enough.

It wasn't Fitz; he didn't care about me enough.

It definitely wasn't Keefe, because he surely couldn't have done anything as sweet as that.

Maybe it was Marella.

And suddenly I felt guilty. I hadn't spoken to Marella in weeks. It was probably because she was slowly growing closer to Stina, as they both had broken pasts… much like myself, really, but I could never get along with _Stina_. But, Marella and I had managed to still keep relatively close ties with one another.

After school, I would call her.

* * *

"I know, Marella. I just can't help but to sometimes think, 'what if I just someday suddenly disappeared', you know? I mean, my real parents never wanted me. Alden and Della didn't fight for me, and neither did Biana or… or Fitz, they never argued to keep me. And Grady and Edaline? I love them, really, but… their life was so hard without Jolie, and then I come in. Let's face it, it's not like they even really _wanted_ me in the first place. Alden and Della wanted to get rid of me… and they made up an excuse and threw me to Grady and Edaline." I paused, taking a deep breath.

"You know you're loved, right?" Marella's normally strong voice was soft and caring as she asked that question.

"I- I know. And They've told me too. Dex also- hold on Marella, I heard something." I whispered the last part.

After I said Dex's name, I swore I heard something growl. I crept around the corner, stuck my head out… and saw nothing. I brought the phone back up to my ear again, "Sorry?"

Marella whispered, "What was it?"

I laughed it off, "Nothing, I guess. You can stop whispering." I changed the topic. "Anyway, when are you coming to school?"

She knew me well enough to know that when I changed the subject, that was it, so she answered in a 'duh' tone, "In two hours, when school starts. Why do you always go to school early anyway? There's nothing for you there."

I sighed leaning against the lockers, "There's nothing for me at home either. Or anywhere really…"

I heard her scoff, "Soph, stop being so overdramatic." I smiled mirthfully. _Same old spitfire Marella_. "Of course there are places for you. I'm sure if push really came to shove, the Vackers would _totally_ take you in."

"But," I tugged on an itchy eyelash. "Fitz…" I hardly whispered the last part, so it was no surprise she couldn't hear me.

"What?"

"I mean- you know… with the _Vackers_."

She made a soft sounding 'oh' before blowing a raspberry. "Yeah, well… I mean, maybe Bronte will adopt you." I snorted and she laughed. I leaned over and hugged my knees.

"Yeah… you're… you're right, Marella. Right as always."

"Mhmm," I heard her take in a deep breath and figured she must be smelling all of her perfumes again. She had an obsession with smelling all perfumed fragrances. "I _am_ always right. Now stop worrying your pretty little head off and get home."

I managed a breathless sigh, "Okay."

* * *

When I finally got home, I didn't go into her house. I sat on the doorstep as I stared out at the grassy expanse of my adoptive parents' estate. I could hear the crashing of waves in the distance, washing up remains of the past and then burying them under the folds of itself again, dragging it to the depths of the ocean.

I sighed; it was a habit I was picking up recently. I shrugged off my backpack and watched it land on the step, teeter over the edge, and then roll down the steps. Iggy came over from the backyard and nudged my side. I gave a sad smile and walked down the steps, slinging my backpack over one shoulder, and trudging through the still slightly wet grass. When I neared the rocky cliff, that I knew Edaline hated me being by, I plopped herself down and opened my bag. I took out a leftover half of a sad sandwich and munched on it thoughtfully. Breadcrumbs fell down on my shirt and Iggy licked them off. With a short but joyous laugh, I fell backward, clutching my beloved dog's head over my chest as he struggled to get free.

I sat up when he did, hair a mess and plastered to my chin from dog drool. I sighed again and slouched forward, huffing as I dropped her elbows to the floor. I sat in a straddle, bag under my tummy as I leaned over it, head in my hands as I listened to the crashing waves. Head in my hands as I lulled off to sleep.

* * *

I woke to someone shaking me. "Oh, Sophie…" I blinked groggily as I looked up at Keefe. _Strange_. _Grady let him onto the property?_ He ruffled my hair, "Up you go," he pulled me to my feet and watched with a smirk as I struggled to keep my balance. I glared at him.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Oh, nothing, just that everybody has been going insane because they thought you did something _Sophie_ , Sophie." I sighed at my friend's usage of my name instead of the word 'stup¡d'.

"Why?"

He drooped and made his voice long and dreary, "Because you're all _sad_ all the _time_ , and," he gave an over-the-top sigh, "life is just _horrible_." He remained in his slouched position before straightening, rumpling his shirt, and flashing that smirk at me. "Now, come on. Grady said I had ten minutes to find you or he'd throw me out."

* * *

Grady ran his hands through his hair for what had to be the millionth time. Well, it was actually only the forty-seventh time. Forty-eighth. Forty-nine. "Sophie," fifty, "how could you worry us all like that?" Fifty-one, fifty-two. Edaline placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"What he means is… are you okay, Sophie?" Fifty-three. And she shot me her seventh worried smile.

"No, that's not what I mean. I- I mean- Sophie!" Fifty-four. Eight. "We were worried sick." And then he pulled me into a hug and Edaline's warm arms joined his around my waist. _This is what it feels like to be loved_. But I just wished they would get their hands off me. They squeezed me tighter. _Stop._ Get your hands off me. _Get your hands off me. You don't_ really _love me._

"Get off." They pulled back slightly and looked at me curiously, arms _still_ wrapped around us. "Get off, get off, get off, get _off_. Get your hands off me!" I pushed them away harshly, shoving the rising guilt down as I ran up my stairs. I locked the door of the landing and walked around the third floor. My floor. I opened the doors to my room and slammed it shut, leaning my forehead against it as I sighed.

"Wow, Drama Queen. Didn't know you had it in you to scream at your parents like that." I whirled around to see Keefe holding a framed photo. "And why isn't there a photo of me and you on your desk? Huh? Only Fitz is special enough to get a place on Foster's desk?" Even if he couldn't see my face turn red, he'd be able to tell I was embarrassed. "Aw, no need to be shy about your little _crush_ on Wonderboy. Huh, Dex was right all along. It _is_ a good nickname." I was fuming by now.

This was my room, my sanctuary, and he just comes in and _ruins_ it. "Get out. Please." I didn't sound mad or agitated. I heard the crack at the end of my 'please' and I could feel the tears pricking at the backs of my eyes.

His face fell and he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do." Keefe continued to brush my hair until his long, slender fingers began to weave their way into my hair, twisting it into loose, intricate designs as I leaned back into his chest. "What's wrong with me, Keefe?" He hummed.

"Lots of things, Foster. But, hey, remember. All of us are messed up. You've got this crazy identity crisis going on right now, I'm trying to be the perfect son for my parents while still trying to be _me_. Fitz is trying to live up to the standards of his older brother who, even though got sent to jail, was smarter, stronger, and better looking than him. Don't you agree?" Classic Keefe, to sneak in a small tease.

"I disagree."

He laughed, "Biana doesn't know who her real friends are and _she's_ struggling to live up to both of her brother's accomplishments. Marella is super short," he snickered, "and has Mommy Daddy issues too. Jensi is… well, Jensi can be a bit off-putting because of his… nature." I laughed. "And Valen? Oh, he's just incredibly greasy." He tied the ends of my hair with a band and led me to the mirror. I marveled at how beautiful I looked with just a simple change in my hairstyle.

"Keefe…"

"Ah," he waved his hand, "It's nothing big. Biana taught me how to braid and I needed someone to practice on."

It was my time to tease him. "Biana?"

He ignored me. "I mean, it's not like I could've braided Fitz's hair. I mean he's perfect and all, but he's not perfect for hair-braiding. Plus, it'd be kinda weird."

"To be with the brother of the girl you like?"

He scoffed, only picking out bits he wanted to hear. "Be with Fitz? Gross. He's not my type."

"I didn't mean _be with him_ , I just- nevermind." He smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him. Whenever I was with Keefe, I felt like a child; carefree. I didn't have to bottle up my feelings or put up a strong wall. He was probably my closest friend after Dex. "But… you want to be with him."

"You want to be with Biana."

He poked me in my side and I squirmed, poking his back in his cheek. "Chubby." He looked taken aback as his hand flew to his heart.

"Me? Chubby? Why, never. How dare you insult me like that!" I could immediately tell he was doing an impression of his own father, and I didn't doubt that he would say something like that. He took a step forward and squished both cheeks. I jabbed at his arm, and so the two of us went for what had to be half an hour before the door slammed open and we froze. We were now lying on the ground, in the midst of my rose petals; caught in compromising positions. Keefe was lying to the side of me, propped up on one elbow as he leaned over me, poking at my other side. He was lying on my arm which was why the other was being used to pull at his 'magnificent hair,' as he called it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped it wasn't Grady as we untangled ourselves and sat up.

Maybe it would've been better to have been 'caught' by Grady. Staring at the both of us with disbelieving eyes were the two Vacker siblings.

* * *

Page Line-things aren't working well. Double spacing means time-break


	7. Chapter 6

I stared at the slip of paper I'd just received in my locker.

 _I trust that you will always make the right decision._

It filled my heart with reassurance and confidence. But what was the right decision? And the right decision for what?

All of a sudden, memories from yesterday broke through the dam I'd built around it and came flooding back.

 _We stood in silence for a bit. Well, they stood while Keefe and I practically straddled one another._

 _Finally, Biana broke the silence, her voice cracking as she spoke, "Hey," she swallowed, "Sophie…_ Keefe _…" She looked between us. "What… what have you guys been up to?"_

 _"I- uh- hi, there. We- I didn't know you would- were going to be here."_

 _"Oh," she sniffed, "so if you did know, you wouldn't go behind our backs and-"_

 _"We aren't doing_ anything _behind your backs!"_

 _Fitz snorted. I knew he was easily angered, and though it frustrated me to no ends when he was, it was one of his few flaws that built up his character and made him even more perfect. "So what_ were _you guys doing?"_

 _I blushed, "Certainly not what you guys were thinking!"_

 _"And how do you know what we're thinking? Huh?"_

 _He glared at me as I crossed my arms and returned the nasty look._

 _Keefe stepped between us, "Now, now girls, Sophie and I were just-"_

 _And then Biana ran out of the room in tears. Keefe gave me a hopeless look and I jutted my chin out slightly in a gesture to go after her. He nodded and ran out of my room._

 _It was just me and Fitz. I so wanted to tell him it wasn't what it looked like, that we were just teasing and it led to poking and tickling. But what if he asked what we were teasing each other about? Maybe he wouldn't have asked, but what if he_ did _? Then what would I have done?_

 _We stared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed and walked off, "Bye, Sophie."_

I hadn't spoken to either of them since. I mean, it was only yesterday and most of our conflicts are always resolved within a few days to a few weeks, but it was still nerve-wracking for me every time I passed them in the halls and they walked right by. I sighed as I tugged out an eyelash, adding it to my growing pile. When had the weird, brainiac, nobody Sophie Foster begin to develop friendship problems? As far as anyone was concerned, she didn't. She was still the shy girl who had skipped to twelfth grade while still supposed to be in seventh. She was the girl living in an orphanage where the kind workers cared for her. She was the girl with no real family. No money, no status, no friends. Sophie Foster had nothing.

And now? Even after this makeover of hers, Sophie Foster was still a nobody.

I buried my face in my hands.

 _A nobody_.

* * *

 _I trust that you will always make the right decision_.

The right decision. What could that possibly mean? I couldn't, for the life of me, tell who had been giving me these notes. To make things even easier, the person who made her day hadn't even been writing the notes by hand. They were printed out, leaving no trace of who did so. I groaned as I slammed my head against my locker; immediately regretting the decision after a burning pain struck through my head. I hissed as I clutched my head, running my hands through my hair, dragging my hands down and holding my neck. I groaned as I brought my knees in from my awkward straddle-like position and buried my head.

What was wrong with me?

I reflected on my behavior over the course of the past few days during my classes while I was day-dreaming and I had arrived to the conclusion that I had been being incredibly stup¡d. It was my fault for being like Jolie and it wasn't my parents' fault that they couldn't stand the similarities. It wasn't my friends' faults in any way, in fact, I'd been taking all of my frustration out on them. My heart sank. _I was such a horrible friend_. I didn't deserve them.

But I had to make it up to them.

* * *

I was still at school. Four hours after we were dismissed and I was still there. I had a pencil in my mouth, tens of paper balls in my feet, and no idea yet. I was pacing the halls, my footsteps echoing through the halls. And then I heard a small groan. It didn't sound like one of pain. Maybe one of frustration, exasperation… amusement? I walked quietly toward the end of the hall where I saw a female figure pushing a male up against the wall. It wasn't my problem, not really, so I really didn't care what that couple was doing, unless they ended up bothering me somehow. And then the female moved her head to the crook of the male's neck and I was bothered. I was _very_ bothered.

Maybe it was because Keefe was like a brother to me and Biana was like a sister to me, but the sight of the two was sickening. But, I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from the scene and the longer I stared, the less the groans sounded of amusement and more of boredom, the girl's head looked less like she was positioning it to give him a hickey, but as if she were sobbing on his shoulder.

 _It's not your business. Just leave and let them be. This isn't any of your business._ I faltered, hesitated, second guessed myself but decided anyway that I'd still listen.

"Biana…" Keefe was using his soothing voice that he rarely used because of his silly nature. Biana clutched his shirt harder and he gave a light moan. "Biana…" She shook her head and said something. He leaned down, and I assumed he asked 'what' because he whispered it so lovingly and quiet into her ear, so I couldn't hear. She looked up.

"I miss Sophie…"

"It's not your fault."

"But I can't help that it is. And I won't know if it is or not because you won't tell me what happened yesterday other than that she needed help and you tickled her to cheer her up!" I was touched that Keefe hadn't told her what happened. Even though it wasn't much of a private conversation, he was careful enough to not reveal anything I may be uncomfortable with others knowing.

"Nothing bad happened…" He cupped her face in his hands and dragged his thumb across her cheek. "Don't cry…"

I decided, when she leaned in and he brought her face closer to his, that it was time for me to stop intruding on them.

* * *

I was sitting by the cliff again. I, myself, was hanging on the edge. Not literally, but, I felt like I was on the verge of… of something. I felt like I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, not sure if I wanted to turn back and walk back the long, hard path to safety, or if I wanted to finish what I started and jump off the cliff.

When I blinked out of my daze, I was standing, staring out at the ocean. It was so beautiful. One day, I was going to travel the world.

"SOPHIE!"

* * *

"I wasn't going to jump."

"I know that, but you still scared me!"

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes as I pulled his cape closer around me. "Here, drink some hot chocolate." I took it out of his hands muttering a 'thanks'. "But, be more careful, okay?"

I nodded.

"Good." There was a moments lapse before he knelt down and wrapped me in his arms. _He smells nice_. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Sophie."

"I wasn't going to jump," I mumbled into his shoulder, a smile involuntarily spreading across my face Stop. He doesn't even like you that way. _That way_. He doesn't like you. _That way_. He- _he doesn't like me at all._

But, I did enjoy his hugs. So maybe just for a little longer, I'll let him hold me.

* * *

I woke up again that fluffy mass of heavenly smelling… fluff, that I was soon getting closely acquainted with.

I inhaled deeply. "Smells… nice." The fluffy… blanket, possibly, rumbled, moving up and down and I groaned. "Stop… don't… Fluffy, don't move."

It moved at quicker, and then I heard breathing, a deep laugh, and the velvet, smooth, accented voice of- "Last I checked, my name was Fitz."

I jumped, "Um, hey, Fuzzy- Fitz… Hey… Fitz." I cleared my throat awkwardly as I watched him laugh.

His head was thrown back, soft lips spread wide to show gleaming white teeth. His twinkling teal eyes were small but glinted with amusement as he now attempted to stifle his chuckles, his toned chest rising and falling, strong arms reaching over to pat me on the head.

I closed my eyes as I reveled in the feeling of his large, warm hand on my head. A soft smile spread across my face and Fitz chuckled again. I opened my eyes as he smiled at me, "You're like a dog. Just like Iggy." I decided to humor him as I moved my head up into his hand and began to thump my leg when he responded by soothing me. He laughed louder and I joined in.

He wrapped me in a hug suddenly, my breath catching in my throat in surprise. "Sophie… you know you're loved right?"

 _Not this again_. "Yeah," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?"


	8. Sorry

iDragonSpyro, YES SOPHITZZZZ

I've hit a road block.

I am very dissatisfiedwith this story because now it's more romance and less grit. Sophie needs to go through a hurt period before the romance should really start to come in. And I've begun to place more value into Keefiana which kind  
of stinks. I know Keene doesn't like Bianca but she likes him and I just feel she deserves whoever she likes. My sister ships sokeefe and ships Linh and Fitz which is justgross. He is in awe of her powers, thats it. Also,  
after reading Nightfall, I ship Linh and Wylie!

Either Tam and Bianaor Dex and Biana... I want Biana to have Keefebut.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

anyway, because of my dissatisfaction, I jsut kind of lost inspiration. Any ideas? Should I rewrite (which may take even longer) or just continure with any ideas you guys give me. I really want to write for you all but I don't know what _to_ write!


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the support! I'm keeping the last AN up just because the comments on it just made my heart melt. I wanted to publish a bunch in a row, but... I'm working on eight! I didn't want to just publish one chapter and then disappear again, so let's hope I'm back for good. I've just been so busy with school and I'm suffering from major creative blocks! I can't write, read, anything! But, I hope the blocks ending and I'll be back to writing! Thank you for staying faithful to this story and I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **(But the quality of the last AN was just horrible!)**

* * *

He loves me. He loves me. He said he loves me. I looked up at him and his face looked as calm as usual. It didn't look like he'd made that huge of a confession at all. _Was I reading this all wrong? Maybe, he's just trying to play it cool._ No, he only loves me platonically. I peered up at his face again, trying to see if he could love me as something more, but he pulled me in tighter against his chest.

"You know I love you, Sophie. Dex loves you, Biana loves you, Keefe loves you, I love you… Marella loves you, so does Linh, I- I think Tam does." He chuckled and I laughed softly into him.

"If he loves me, he's got a weird way of showing it."

"What?" He feigned surprise. "Lurking around corners and glaring at you is the proper way of showing someone that they're loved."

"Well. Now I'm hurt. You've never been remotely creepy, do you not love me?"

He snorted, "Creepy like taking pictures of you?"

I faltered, "What?"

He suppressed another snort, "The other day I caught Valen taking pictures of you after school when you were calling Marella." My mouth dropped into an 'o' shape. "I took his camera and asked him kindly to leave." I nodded.

"Where's his camera?"

Fitz blew a raspberry over my shoulder, "Who knows? I tossed it into my room randomly. All that matters is that there isn't some creep who owns pictures of my Sophie." He teased me with that brilliantly white smile of his as he pulled back and ruffled my hair.

His smile dropped and we just stayed there, staring at each other. And then he leaned in close and I thought he was going to kiss me. I watched him. His lips parted. Once. They closed again, then opened again. Twice. A small puff of breath escaped his lips. Three times, now. Three times that he parted his lips and no words came out.

Then I was back in his arms. His face buried in my hair all of a sudden. "God, Sophie. You are more loved than you'll ever know." I could feel tears prick my eyes as his voice hitched slightly when he said my name. "Sophie…" I pushed him away and laughed when he looked surprised at my tears.

He leaned forward to wipe them away, and I was so touched that I didn't bother pushing him away or feeling ashamed for being weak. "You're not weak." His thumb wiped away a stray tear and I forced myself to push his comforting hand away as I laughed.

"Stop it… I don't like being-" he gave me a stern look but my smile didn't fall. He gave me a lopsided grin. My heart fluttered. It wasn't cocky like Keefe's nor was it overly awkward like Dex's. It was just Fitz being Fitz.

"You're anything but weak."

He stared at me. Four times now. He ran a hand through his perfect hair before it fell behind his neck and rubbed. Five times. "Sophie," he breathed my name like it was a prayer.

I shuffled toward him and reached for a hug, an eyelash itching as I looked up at him. Six times. He sent that same genuine Fitz smile to me before complying and enveloping me in his arms once again.

His genuine smile. Not the perfect reassuring one to show he was my rock. It was the cute, nervous, seeking reassurance of his own, Fitz smile.

I fell asleep to thoughts of Fitz and his smile.

* * *

"Woah. Look what we've got here." I looked up sleepily to see Keefe grinning down at us. "'Sup, Pineapple." I blushed as I consciously smoothed my hair down. Biana came from behind Keefe, giggling as he smirked. I sent Fitz a knowing smile and, when they thought we weren't looking, Biana leaned in to kiss Keefe on the cheek. He automatically let go of her hand to bring his arms up. When he released her hand, however, she moved swiftly aside, as if she vanished and reappeared next to him.

She bent down and began brushing my hair, twisting strands of it, pulling it up, and tying it into an intricate design. "There we go."

She went back to Keefe's side and they stared down at us. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Biana. Always digging for gossip. Annoying.

Fitz laughed, "Nothing. Sophie and I were wondering if you guys wanted to play Base Quest."

"Oh!" Keefe jumped up and down, pulling my hand forward and me up. "Team Foster-Keefe!"

Fitz glared at Keefe who just stuck his tongue out. "Team Vacker!" Biana's hand was in Fitz's, but she was sulking.

"Yeah, Team Foster-Keefe and Team Vacker."

Keefe's grip on my hand loosened but gave a sorrowful look at Biana. She scoffed and looked away.

I looked into Fitz's teal eyes. _Should we do something about it?_ "Come on." Oh, she was _seething_. "Let's just play."

"Team Foster-Keefe wins again!" Keefe clasped my hand in his own and flung them both in the air triumphantly. "We win, you lose! Na-na-na boo-boo!"

Fitz raised an eyebrow, "'Na-na-na boo-boo'?"

'Na-na-na boo-boo!" Keefe repeated, dancing around wildly as he grabbed my hands, twirling me around with him as we tripped over tree roots and bumped into everything.

Fitz pinched his nose bridge as he chuckled while Biana bit her lip as she watched the boy she liked dance with her best friend.

I caught Biana's stare and tried to unlatch her hands from Keefe's, but the blonde male remained oblivious to both of us and continued to gleefully sing with joy. "Team Foster-Keefe is the best!"

I had no idea what was going on between Biana and Keefe. Sure, I knew that Biana had harbored a crush on the flirtatious boy, and the two had definitely exchanged a kiss or two, judging by what I had seen at least. But, as far as I knew, they had no official relationship status yet.

"Keefe… get off…" I gave Biana an apologetic look, but she averted her gaze to the floor. I looked at Fitz and he nodded.

"Keefe, what do you say about going to Slurps and Burps and putting a little something-something into Tam and Dexs' drinks?" Keefe fist pumped the air and Fitz laughed, sending me a look that said _make sure Biana is alright_.

When the boys were gone and had trekked back through the woods, I turned to Biana. "Is everything okay with Keefe?"

"I mean, he obviously likes you," Biana gave me a look and I faltered. "I mean, doesn't he?" She shook her head sadly.

"He's been… gently letting me down."

"'Been'? What do you mean 'been'? He hasn't already let you down easy? You guys actually aren't together?"

She blushed, "It- it's complicated." She pulled on a strand of her hair. I knew she would give into the gossip and drama any minute though. "He doesn't like me." The dam broke.

"I thought we already established that." Ouch. Even I knew it came out wrong. But Biana just laughed good-naturedly and waved a perfectly manicured hair.

"Ouch, Soph." I winced. "No, no, it's fine! No, it's not fine…" I looked at her. "I mean, you're fine, but I'm not fine," I resisted the urge to snort. She's not fine? Well if she 'wasn't fine', then what was I?

"It's just… I've liked Keefe for a long time now. Like, a really long time. And we kissed- kind of. And… he's been my first for a while. First handhold with a guy who I wasn't related to, first male hug, first crush, first kiss…" She began smoothing down her hair, finger combing it and tugging on strands, "I'm just not ready to let him go."

"So…" I titled my head, thinking hard. "You don't like him anymore. It's just sort of a… sentimental thing?" She sighed and flopped dramatically on my bed.

"No, every time he comes close I still get butterflies. You know, the ones in your stomach that make you feel nervous yet over the moon at the same time?" Oh, I knew that feeling, alright. "But, I know he doesn't like me. He's said so. He flirts with every girl around me to emphasize his point, but… I can't let him go yet. I just need him to see me as something other than the sister of his best friend or, worse yet, a little sister to _him_."

Fitz saw me as his little sister… _Stop, this is about Biana. Not you. Not everything is about you. Stop._ I sighed, "Maybe… I don't know, try getting over him." She glared, giving me a look that seemed to say 'had you even been listening to my spiel?'

"I just mean... you want to get over him, right?" She bit her lip and nodded. "So, I'm not saying to ignore the butterflies, just try to look for other people. And if you think about Keefe again, just know that..." I trailed off. I wasn't so good at this pep talk sort of thing.

But Biana seemed to more-or-less understand as she slumped a bit and gave a slightly reassured but mostly nervous smile.

We sat in a silence.

"So," she gave me a devious grin, "how was cuddling with Fitz? Anything happen?"

I couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across my lips. She squealed. "Tell me!"

I took a deep breath, wanting to pull out an eyelash. It would probably be weird for her to hear about how cute her brother is or just how much I like him but... "We almost kissed."

Biana's smile fell and I looked at her puzzled. "You… almost kissed?"

I nodded, unsure of what was happening, "Yeah. I- I…" I stared at Biana's face, trying to pick out the emotions in her face. "What? Are you… suddenly upset?" My head was spinning. How _dare_ she act like this. She knew Fitz and I would get together eventually. Or at least she supported us. Supported me.

"No, no. Of course not!" She picked at her cardigan. "Maybe a little." I _thought_ she supported me.

I barked out a laugh. "So you suddenly have a problem with me liking your brother? I thought you were my friend."

Biana looked as if she were going to defend herself. Then she just looked offended. "Look, Sophie. I know you're going through your whole 'the world hates me' phase and I get it, really, I do." I snorted. "But we're here for you. You just push us away and then act like we aren't even trying. Sophie, we are. We are trying and we will continue to. But not everything's about you." I opened my mouth to defend myself but she cut me off. Again.

"And you always bring the topic back to you, you, you. Sophie. We are your friends. I am your friend." I cast her a look of disbelief mixed with hate. "At least I was your friend. Have fun at your pity party, Sophie."

And then she stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Biana and I hadn't spoken since that fight over the weekend and it was already Wednesday. I'd passed her a couple of times in the hallway, but my pride wouldn't let me reach out to her. I talked to Marella about to which she promptly claimed that Biana was just being her bratty self. I whole-heartedly agreed.

She had either been pretending to support me and Fitz, watching me make a fool of myself as I ranted to her about everything I loved about him. Or, she never thought I had a chance in the first place.

I didn't know which was worse. "Stop beating yourself up about it, she's just a girl and he's just a boy," Marella popped a fry into her mouth as Dex nodded.

"Yeah, who needs boys anyway? They're so dumb." I hardly spared him a glance, but I knew he was blushing. I didn't care though, not anymore. In the beginning, it had been weird. I had suspected he'd liked me for a while, but when he told me, a red-cheeked, feet shuffling, stuttering mess, I'd sympathized with him. It must've taken a lot of courage for him to tell me. If only I could tell Fitz.

I peered over Dex's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of my teal-eyed love interest. He was at Biana's table, looking more than just slightly uncomfortable as her friends fawned over him and openly flirted with him. He gave them all charming smiles and made small talk with them, to which I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of.

He acted like he knew everyone. Even to strangers, he would treat them like longtime friends. He and I really were friends, and he treated me just the same.

Perhaps he'd treat me differently if I were his-

"Hey, Sophie."

I looked up, heart stopping as I met eyes with, "Keefe?" I rolled my eyes. "What is it?"

He fiddled with the edge of his shirt, "Uh, I just need to talk to you." His eyes darted to Marella and Dex. "Alone." I rolled my eyes again and a look of hurt flashed across his face.

I couldn't bring myself to care though. Keefe was a sweetheart. A flirt. But he was strong and could handle a little attitude. I needed to let off steam anyway. "Yeah, sure. Let's talk. Alone." He flashed me a nervous smile. I just rolled my eyes again. He knew I was going through my own problems, so why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

He grabbed my arm, but I shrugged him off less than a few footsteps later. We ended up in the courtyard where only a few students were milling around. We sat in an awkward silence for a while, and a part of me couldn't help but pity him. That was a small part though. "Sophie, I know you must be mad at me for not liking Biana back-"

"Why would I? It's not like you can force yourself to like someone." He looked relieved. "Besides, there's not much to like anyway." And then he didn't look relieved. "What? Why do you look so angry? You don't like her either, so you can't judge me."

"Sophie, there's a difference between not liking someone and disliking someone. And there's a difference between disliking someone and hating someone. Get yourself together." Keefe stood up and left.

I didn't like feeling so alone.


	10. Chapter 8

THANKS MOONLARK FOR THE TIP ON ZOMBIE MODE!

* * *

I only felt lonelier as the days went by. I was in full zombie-mode. I didn't pay attention to what I ate, what I wore, or anything. Except one thing. I guess I did pay attention to one thing.

The notes.

 _Sophie, you got this! Don't let anyone's harsh opinions bring you down!_

 _You're amazing, never forget it._

 _Seeing you sad makes me sad. Cheer up, Buttercup._

 _Sorry if these notes are cheesy. I think they're grate._

 _Hey, nice job on the science test! You're all over the front page of our website._

 _You have a nice smile. You should show it more often._

 _Don't be blue, be brown! (That was about your mood and then your eyes, by the way. How dumb is it that this school only excepts people with blue eyes?)_

 _You're really special._

 _There really are people who care about you._

I began collecting the notes and creating a folder in my binder just for them. Every time I felt more down in the dumps than usual, I'd pull one out and look at them. They were fairly consistent in how often they'd show up in my locker. Almost every day, I'd find a note that had been pushed through the grated front lying on my stack of books. Almost every day, they'd bring a small smile to my face.

 _Where's the Sophie we all know and love? The old Sophie I knew and loved._

A new note had appeared in my locked. I read it over again in science class.

And in math class.

And in my language class.

And then on the bus home.

And then in my room.

Before I went to bed.

When I woke up again.

On the bus.

At school.

And then there was a new note.

 _I_

That was it. A single letter.

I re-read it in my next class.

And the next.

In the hallway.

During lunch.

In the locker rooms.

On the bus.

Before bed.

On the bus.

At school.

And then there was a new note.

 _Miss_

And I read it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And then there was a new note.

 _You_.

I smiled.

The day passed slower than usual, which I thought was good. I paid attention in class. I had language first. And then I had a ten-minute break. I smiled at Marella who only gave me a wary smile. And then I had science. I smiled at Fitz who returned a smile of his own. A dazzling smile. For the first time in a while, I felt happy. And then I had lunch. I laughed at a joke Marella made. I hugged Dex goodbye. I nodded at Keefe. I grinned at Fitz. I ignored Biana. I had math after. I had fun too.

I went home. I hugged Iggy. I re-read all three noted a million times. And then I went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I took a warm shower. Immediately, I relaxed and suddenly I realized how sore I was. My shoulders had been hunched over the past few days. Weeks. Months? How long had it been since I tuned everything out?

My legs needed to be stretched out because whenever I was alone I curled into a ball and cried. My hair was tangled, my eyes had bags, and my lips were chapped and bled every time I so much as pursed them.

But I felt good. Exhilarated. Like I had just come out from hibernation. It was strange, though. I felt fresh, clean, new.

I stepped out, shivering in the pleasantly chilly air and throwing on my school clothes. I brushed my teeth and smiled in the mirror. I looked _happy_. The happiest I'd looked in a while. I was sure the person writing the notes for me would notice my change. My cheeks flushed in my reflection, making me smile even more giddily. Acting on impulse, I applied lipgloss. Thinking again, I rubbed it off. Maybe for another day.

When I opened the door, Iggy's ears perked up and he wagged his tail. I shook my head as I smiled despite myself. I walked to my desk, grabbing my phone and throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

 _One missed call from Disney_.

I stared at the notification for a while. I didn't want Dex to have a panic attack as soon as I answered, but the more I delayed talking to him, the more I'd regret it. Plus, I wouldn't want anyone other than him to be the first person I talk to after my 'hibernation'.

Pressing the call button, I walked downstairs. "Grady, Edaline! Is breakfast ready?" I skipped down the last few steps and ran into the kitchen, tossing my blonde hair back over my shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way of the surely delicious and creamy breakfast planned for me-

"Sorry, Sophie," Edaline ran by and placed a hurried and hasty kiss on the top of my head. "Grady and I have some papers to run by Alden, so we'll drop you off first. I told Della to prepare your favorite foods, so it'll be alright."

Grady hurried by next, struggling with his tie as he ran around the room. "Uh, honey? Have you seen my car keys?" By now, Grady and Edaline had learned to steer clear of me. They stopped referring to each other as Mom and Dad and stopped calling me honey or dear. I knew he wasn't talking to me.

"Yes, Grady, they're in your pockets." Grady fumbled around, trying to search all his pockets at once before he finally found them.

"Oh, I suppose they are. I'm a little muddle-headed. Too many distractions around the house, I guess."

No one commented on the silence that cloaked the three of us.

"I'll- I'm going to get the car running while you guys get ready, yeah?" Both just nodded, letting me walk to the car and sit in it alone. Partially alone, I guess.

"Wow, I did not mean to answer to _that_ cat fight. Call me back when it's over." Dex made impressions of a phone hanging up, to which I laughed at.

"Come on, Dex. I know you're still on the phone." I paused. "I can hear your heavy breathing." In an attempt to control his breaths, Dex must've tried breathing in a more shallow fashion. However, he only succeeded for a short time before he choked on his own saliva, causing both him and I to burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay." I could still hear the smile in Dex's voice. "Now that I know you're not zombie-Sophie, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? I ASK YOU HOW YOU ARE AT LUNCH AND YOU JUST NOD AND SAY 'maybe later'. Maybe later. MAYBE LATER? SOPHIE!" I held the phone farther from my ear, not wanting to have to listen to an angry Dex rant.

"Dex, hey, hey. I just... fell into a slump. And it wasn't for that long either!"

"You call two months 'not long'? Really, Sophie? We've been worried sick about you!"

"Who's we?"

There was a pause on the other end, "Well, you know. Me, Marella, Keefe, Wonderboy... Tam came up behind me in the parking lots and asked how you were doing. Linh's been kinda worried too, I guess. She really looks up to you." I smiled at that. "And... Biana."

Biana's name sent my heart racing. I'd missed Biana before I fell into the slump, we had-

The smile dropped.

"Biana?" Even I could tell my voice was cold. It left no place for an answer, argument, or response of any sort.

"Really, now? Because I'm actually going to her house right now, and I think I owe her a little chat."

"Sophie- no, no, no, _no_ -"

* * *

But I'd already hung up.

"Grady, Edaline!" Della lowered her head in a familiar gesture toward me, "Sophie." Her voice was so warm it filled me with despair. She must already know what's coming. The important papers were obviously the adoption papers. Or something else related to Grady and Edaline giving up on me.

I wouldn't know what the papers consist of because I haven't been involved in many adoptions nor had I been placed in many foster homes. No one wanted Sophie Foster, the un-fosterable child. I snorted, causing Della to cast a cautious glance my way. I dismissed it by looking away.

And walking toward me in all his perfection was Fitz. Greeting me by the gates to a boundless garden that led way to a lavish mansion. I couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the notion.

"Hey, Sophie." My heart leaped and did stup¡d flips when his teal eyes met mine.

"Hey, Fitz." My heart skipped a beat as he grabbed my hand, but I quickly pulled away.

He looked almost hurt but recovered quickly if he did feel that way. Flashing me another brilliant smile, he spoke. "I'm assuming you want to talk to Biana."

I just nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak in front of him. If I said the wrong thing, he'd definitely prevent me from seeing his sister.

Walking faster to avoid his questioning gaze, I speed-walked into Everglen, their splendid house that really could accommodate me is the Vackers wanted me- which, of course, they don't.

"Wait. Sophie." A hand grabbed my wrist, softly but firmly. "Biana's wrong, by the way. I hope you sort the whole thing out." Our eyes locked and he transmitted a single message through his teal eyes: I believe in you.

When I gave him small smile and a nod, he let go of my arm, reaching back to rub his neck, which he sometimes did when he was nervous.

I walked up the stairs slowly, listening to my steps echo throughout the house nearly as empty as my heart. And then I reached Biana's room.

But, before I knocked, I fully processed what Fitz had said. _Biana's wrong_.


End file.
